


come along

by k1ch1sa1hara



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Domestic, F/F, F/M, Harukawa Maki & Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, M/M, Marriage, Mention of past divorce, Wedding, bad childhood, kokichi wants to marry shuichi but he's scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k1ch1sa1hara/pseuds/k1ch1sa1hara
Summary: [yes the title is inspired by the song by cosmo sheldrake]Shuichi has been watching all of his friends get married - leaving him wondering when he will get to tie the knot with Kokichi. They've been dating for almost 6 years and haven't had a single talk about marriage. When he tries to talk about it with Kokichi he doesn't expect him to avoid the topic like it was a plague.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	come along

"Kokichi!" Shuichi shouted from the front door, checking his watch. "Hurry, we're going to be late to Kaito's wedding!" Shuichi could hear Kokichi scoff as he walked out the bathroom, his suit's checkered tie undone. 

"Trust me, space idiot can wait." He said. "It's not like marriage is permanent anyways." 

Shuichi scolded him lightly as he hurriedly fixed Kokichi's tie. "Don't say that. You should know how to fix a tie by now, you know. It's not like this is the first wedding we've been to." Shuichi continued as the two walked to the car. "I know you and Kaito don't get along but-." Kokichi rolled his eyes and slumped down in the passengers seat. "Okay fine, you don't think he's good enough for Maki but he's a good guy."

"Maki is way too good for him." Kokichi's eyes shifted to the side. "He's fine, I guess. I don't mind him." 

Shuichi gave a small smile. "Thank you Kichi, I knew you considered Kaito a friend." At this, Kokichi sputtered indignantly. 

"Friend? As if! I would never consider that space obsessed, dim-witted, abnormally large, stupid head, gel-haired man a friend." 

"I've known you long enough to know what you really mean. You don't have to lie all the time you know, It's okay to have friends."

"The only friends I need are you, Maki, and DICE." 

Right, DICE. Kokichi's 'organization' - in reality they were his childhood friends who he still kept in contact with. They were the closest thing Maki and him had to family. Kokichi often played pranks with them - and much to Maki's chargin, dragged Maki along. Shuichi didn't mind when they hung over their apartment, as long as they didn't trash his office. 

"I thought we were more than friends." Shuichi chuckled.

"We're boyfriends and friends." Kokichi corrected.

Boyfriends.

That word had been on Shuichi's mind.

Not that he wanted to break up with Kokichi, it was completely the opposite really. He wanted Kokichi to be his Fiancé, and then hopefully, his husband. But they had never discussed marriage. He knew the bare minimum about Kokichi's past - most of it coming from Maki. So he could understand why Kokichi was not one to talk about commitment. It was hard enough to get Kokichi to be his boyfriend - because Kokichi would just start to shake and run away.

Shuichi himself was not unfamiliar to bad childhoods. However, he was definitely more open about it with his friends then Kokichi was. Shuichi's parents were famous directors. Almost everyone knew the Saihara's. When he was younger his parents divorced, but due to them being a star couple in the eyes of the media, they still lived in the same house. This led to many arguments behind closed doors.

Everyone assumed they were a perfect family and that Shuichi lived with his parents. What they didn't know was that Shuichi lived with his Uncle, in another state. His parents had sent him to live with his Uncle while still pretending that Shuichi was being homeschooled in their mansion. He knew Kokichi and him would never get to that point, but he was still allowed to be nervous. 

"Kokichi..I was wondering.." Shuichi started. Kokichi looked up his eyes examining Shuichi's face.

"Shuichi..?"

"How do you feel about us getting married?"

Kokichi went silent and looked out the window. "Oh look!" He slammed open the car door and jumped out. "We're here - say, you don't mind if I go find Maki? It's her big day and as her little brother I have to go support her! We can talk later, bye Shumai~!" He gave a wide smile and darted off.

"But-!" Kokichi was already gone. Shuichi sighed and locked the car. 

The wedding was sweet and traditional. At the after-party, Shuichi and Kokichi sat at the bar. 

"The wedding was really nice, don't you think?" At this, Kokichi hummed in agreement. "It would be nice if we had one like this. Maybe not as traditional but.." 

Kokichi's eyes widened and he gave a nervous grin. "Right..anyways I'm going to go find Miu. Watch my drink, okay?" Kokichi left, once again. 

Shuichi knew it was slightly his fault for bringing up the topic but they needed to talk about it. 

The next few weeks had been the same, every time Shuichi brought up marriage, Kokichi would find some excuse. Tonight, they had their friends over (all of whom were married) for dinner. Tenko, Himiko, Kaede, Tsumugi, Kaito, and Maki had all already gotten married. 

"--And Tsumugi's cosplay panel was so amazing! Her cosplay was so beautiful, I had to take some photos!" Kaede rambled, her hands moving so much that she almost knocked over her drink. Tsumugi blushed and pushed up her glasses.

"Ah, don't exaggerate! Besides, I think there's a more important topic here." Here, Tsumugi's glasses seemed to cast a dark shadow on her face and she smiled. She turned to Shuichi and Kokichi with a seemingly calm facade. "You guys are the only ones not engaged. Are you planning on getting married any time soon?"  
  


Kokichi spat out his drink and gave a blank stare. "Married? That's very funny Tsumugi." 

"Funny? Oh no. I'm just being plainly honest, you two aren't engaged. Are you going to get married?"

At the mention of the m-word again Kokichi stood up from his chair. "I'm going to the bathroom." He said, walking off to their bedroom.

"That's not the way to the bathroom-."

"I know!" Kokichi exclaimed before slamming the bedroom door. Shuichi cast a sad look at Kokichi's chair before putting on a smile and turning back to his friends. They all looked at him with worried expressions.

"Shuichi?" Himiko said hesitantly.

"I'm fine. We're okay. We just need to talk about it, in private." Shuichi assured them. Maki didn't seem like she bought it and asked if he'd like her to talk to her "dim-witted" brother. 

"No, Maki. We need to talk about this alone. Actually, I think it'd be good if we ended the dinner here." Shuichi said, he too, got up from his chair.

Once everyone was gone Shuichi made his way to their bedroom. "Kokichi?" He said, opening the door. Kokichi was huddled under the blanket, and Shuichi got even more worried as he heard soft sobs. "Kokichi, oh my god I'm so sorry. I didn't-."

"It's..It's not your fault, Shumai." Kokichi's voice sounded muffled under the blankets. Shuichi reached for the blankets and pulled them back. He pulled Kokichi into a tight hug and stroked his hair. 

"I was being stupid..I just..I'm scared of marrying you." Kokichi admitted, his voice smaller than usual.

"Do you not want to marry me? I'm okay either way, I'm fine with just being-."

  
"No Shuichi. I want to marry you." Kokichi said firmly, pulling back from the hug. He put his hands on Shuichi's cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss. "Don't you see? I want to marry you so badly. But..I'm afraid."

Kokichi's eyes trailed off to the side. "I'm going to tell you everything. Everything about my childhood."

"Are you sure? I don't want to make you think you have to."

"I have to, because then maybe you'll understand why I'm scared."

Shuichi stayed silent so Kokichi continued. "It started when I was younger. I didn't really understand at that time but..my parents were divorced. Maki and I were tossed between their houses every once in a while. Then my dad got sent to jail - and my mom got involved with shady business. So, they sent us to and orphanage. We stayed there for a really long time, until my dad got released from jail. By then, I was friends with DICE. I didn't want to leave them so we tried to run, but Maki and I got caught and returned to our dad."

"We really thought he had changed at first, but then he was the exact same as before. I'm scared that maybe I'll turn out just like him. Maki and Kaito seem to be doing well but, maybe It's different for Maki. She didn't become a liar like me! She isn't like me-!"

"Kichi!" Shuichi said, he firmly held Kokichi's shoulders. "He may be your father but that doesn't guarantee you'll turn out like him. Your not your dad, your Kokichi Ouma. Your the man I love, and the man I want to marry some day."

Kokichi gave a small smile, his eyes filled with tears. "I want to marry you too." Shuichi wiped away Kokichi's tears and kissed his forehead. 

"I can't wait to marry you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! So this is my first saiouma fanfic on a03 - I've written a couple before on other sites but yeah. Any comments would be appreciated!


End file.
